Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector for a board.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-231405 discloses a configuration in which a waterproof connector is mounted on a printed board and these are accommodated in a sealed case. This waterproof connector is composed of a terminal holding portion for holding a terminal fitting and a tubular receptacle projecting forward from the terminal holding portion. The terminal holding portion of the waterproof connector is mounted near an end edge of the board so that the receptacle projects out from the board. A mating connector then is fit to the receptacle of the waterproof connector. Thus, the receptacle projects out from the case a large distance.
An external force easily acts on the receptacle that projects out from the board. Such an external force that acts on the receptacle before the receptacle is accommodated into the case may adversely affect a part where a terminal fitting is soldered to a printed board.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a waterproof connector for a printed board that is capable of maximally suppressing a projecting amount from a printed board.